


confidants, but never friends (were we ever friends?)

by SnixxxSmythe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnixxxSmythe/pseuds/SnixxxSmythe
Summary: It didn’t matter that Mick loved her. It didn’t matter that he knew he’d do anything for her. She would always choose Nathaniel.A small, angsty drabble to accompany 3x12: The Curse of the Earth Totem.





	confidants, but never friends (were we ever friends?)

He was going to do it. He just had to, if there was ever any chance that she was going to take it well, it was after today.

Mick neared the library, quickening his pace. He had to tell her today, or God knows he was never going to. “There’s something I gotta tell you,” he repeated in his head, “I like you.” Love you? No, he couldn’t say that. Not yet. Like was the best for now. God, he sounded like a freaking teenager.

Mick reached the door to the library and raised his fist to knock, but voices on the other side caused him to freeze.  
“Do you yield, sir?”   
Amaya sounded just as powerful as she had on their mission. Mick smiled to himself.   
“Aye, Captain.”  
Of course.   
He could have known, should have known. Heywood was the one that she would always end up with. How the hell could he have been stupid enough to think otherwise?  
Well, at least Amaya sounded happy. Mick let his hand drop back down and turned away from the door.   
A giggle sounded from the other side, and he knew that she deserved this, deserved better than him, and clearly she saw that too. It didn’t matter that Mick loved her. It didn’t matter that he knew he’d do anything for her. She would always choose Nathaniel.  
He could never tell her now. He would never be able to tell the woman he trusted most the one thing he really wanted her to know.

So instead, he just kept walking down the hall, pretending he’d never stopped.

Pretending he’d never loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me outing my frustration over the fact that SteelVixen is still a thing.  
> Okay, but really though. No one can convince me that Mick doesn't still have feelings for Amaya. No one.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! I haven't written in a while, so let me know if I've still got it :)


End file.
